De cabeza
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [AU] Ella se queda dos días con el grupo de Sesshomaru, aunque no sea suficiente, en dos días basto para que él y ella "queden de cabeza"… [Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: Sesshōmaru y Kagome" del foro "Hazme el amor"]
1. Siento

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: [AU] serán tres capítulos nada mas **__** espero que les guste n.n … Para mí, el género de aventura tiene que ser como máximo 10 capítulos jajajaj xD al principio pensé en hacer un One-shot, pero supuse que sería muy largo… xD por eso pensé en dividirlo en tres capitulos :D. u.u puede que tenga algunas faltas de ortografía.**_

_**Summary: Ella se queda dos días con el grupo de Sesshomaru, aunque no sea suficiente, en dos días basto para que él y ella "queden de cabeza"… [**__**Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: Sesshōmaru y Kagome" del foro "Hazme el amor"]**_

* * *

_**De cabeza.**_

_Siento_

Un día tranquilo y soleado en la aldea, una muchacha de cabellos negros e azabache observaba a Shippo que jugaba con Rin y Kirara, se veían tan tiernos, sus risas alegres e divertidas le llamaba la atención a Kaede y a Sango quienes venían de buscar comida. Kagome suspiro desanimada, otra vez ya no sentía la presencia de Inuyasha, sin ni siquiera pensarlo en dos veces dedujo que esta con Kikyo, no le sorprendía para nada…Porque de apoco, ella lo está olvidando, admitió que la única persona que también comprendía a la bestia siempre será su primer amor. Sintió un escalofrió al notar la presencia de alguien más, Rin al verlo, inclino un poco la cabeza y se distanciaba de Shippo.

— ¿Qué pasa Rin? —pregunto extrañado.

—Vinieron a buscarme—contesto la pequeña sin levantar la mirada.

—…Sesshomaru. —menciono el nombre Kagome al verlo parado atrás de ella.

— ¿Y Rin?

— Ahí viene.

—Señor Sesshomaru, me alegra que haya vuelto—decía la niña desviando la mirada. La muchacha entendía a Rin, esa mirada ocultaba algo, cada vez que Sesshomaru venía a buscarla tardaban una semana en volver a la aldea, comprende que la niña no tiene muchos amigos apenas tiene a Jaken, pero el también no la soporta, ella volteo a ver a Shippo que estaba de brazos cruzados y pateaba una piedra pequeña.

—Sesshomaru ¿Por qué no deja que se quede? —pregunto Kagome dirigirle la mirada a la niña, quien sonreía feliz.

—No. —respondió en seco.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No te importa, humana.

Shippo y Rin miraba a los adultos discutir, ambos se miraron de forma mutua para saber qué idea tenía el otro, la niña los veía como sus padres adoptivos y el zorrito presintió que algo podría ver entre esos dos, como Inuyasha ha estado muy ausente con Kagome, _¿Por qué no, Sesshomaru? _Si Rin quería ver una familia unida,_ ¿Por qué no, juntarlos a ambos?_

— ¡Oye Rin!, ¿qué tal si, Kagome y yo los acompañamos a ustedes?—pregunto emocionado.

—Uhm? —le apresto atención al zorrito. — ¡Pero qué gran idea Shippo, así podre jugar contigo! —Exclamo emocionada, Sesshomaru escucho a los pequeños hablar y frunció el ceño, por sorpresa, la joven no se esperaba esta clase de idea, sonrió de lado al verlos tan alegres con esa idea un poco loca. — ¿Qué dices señor Sesshomaru? ¿Pueden venir la señorita Kagome y Shippo?

—…—no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza, la cara de felicidad que tenia aquella niña prefería no bajarle el autoestima, es decir, este no podía decirle que _no _porque no le gusta verla de malhumor o deprimida durante el viaje.

—Gracias, señor Sesshomaru. —le agradeció mostrándole su grande sonrisa.

—Entonces, déjame empacar algunas cosas y nos vamos con ustedes—hablo la muchacha al entrar a una de las cabañas, los tres se quedaron esperándola…Pasaron treinta minutos, ella salió con su mochila amarillenta cargando adentro, fruta, flechas y ropa, al quedarse en esta época se quedo con algunas cosas de la otra época que le podrían servir hasta que el agujero se habrá nuevamente. Se detuvo delante de otra persona, —Inuyasha—murmuro al verlo otra vez.

— ¿A dónde vas? —interrogo el hanyou, mientras que, cargaba en su espalda a cierta sacerdotisa.

—Iré con Sesshomaru, no te preocupes. —respondió serena. —Hola Kikyo.

—Kagome, suerte—le decía ella con una tierna sonrisa.

—Lo sé, los dejare solos y suerte a ustedes dos. —se despidió al distanciarse de ellos, Inuyasha la vio extrañado, no comprendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero al fin de cuentas, creo que ambas chicas se llevan bien, después de todo lo que ocurrió antes… Kagome volteo a verlos, inclino un poco la cabeza, a pesar de haber terminado con el hanyou; se siente feliz, libre, aunque le duela por dentro, para ella es lo mejor que pudo hacer, "…_si lo quieres déjalo ir…", _prefirió dejarlo ir para no hacerse mala sangre, es mas. Sonríe aunque este lastimada, —_Espero que seas feliz, Inuyasha pero esta vez, sin mí._ —se dijo en su mente al darle la espalda.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Humana —interrogo al darle la espalda.

—Lo siento que haya tardado un poco, ahora si podemos irnos—contesto la pelinegra al avanzar sus pasos llevando la delantera.

— ¿Qué le pasa a la señorita Kagome? —pregunto la niña al dirigirle la mirada a Shippo quien estaba confundido, este desvió su vista hacia otro lado, dudaba en responderle esa pregunta.

—Pues…Ella se separo de Inuyasha—contesto el zorrito en voz baja.

—Pobrecita, debió sufrir mucho.

Al llegar a la cabaña de Sesshomaru, un renacuajo salió de allí extendiendo sus cortos brazos para recibir a su querido amo y señor, pero se detuvo al ver que estaba acompañado por otra humana más, se quedo con la boca abierta al verlos llegar al dicho lugar; La cabaña del youkai no quedaba tan lejos de la aldea, como el está muy al tanto para proteger a la niña, para que no entre al bosque, cuando tiene que hacer esos viajes largos, es para volver a su terreno, es una tarea que tiene que hacer. Es un deber.

— ¿Qué hace esta humana aquí? —interrogo Jaken molesto, estaba a punto de golpear a la muchacha pero su palo fue detenido por su amo.

—Solo se quedaran por dos días. —respondió el youkai al avanzar sus pasos ignorándolo completamente.

—Espero que sea eso. —dijo Jaken quedando de brazos cruzados.

Durante la noche, Rin se había acomodado para dormir al lado de sus invitados, tanto como la pequeña, el zorrito también estaba siendo abrazado por la joven de cabellos azabache; ellos dos quedaron completamente dormidos, incluyendo a Jaken que quedo acostado en una esquina. La miko se levanta dejando a los pequeños dormir juntos, noto que el demonio estaba afuera, sabe que le gusta estar solitario en las noches pero…En este caso, prefirió acompañarlo, lo veía muy solo.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto estando con sus ojos cerrados.

—N-Nada, solo vine a ver las estrellas—contesto la miko sin ni siquiera mirarlo. —Hermosa noche ¿no?

Abrió sus ojos levantando la vista hacia el cielo estrellado estando acompañado con la luna llena, se quedo admirando por un par de minutos hasta que la iluminación de la luna, hacia que un destello frio pero hermoso resaltara en ella, en especial aquellos ojos cafés, desvió su vista para ignorarla, la suave brisa jugaba con los cabellos de estos, creando un ambiente un poco más oportuno. — ¿Quieres saber por qué tarde hoy? —insinuaba la joven sin ni siquiera voltear a verlo.

—No me importa…—hablo cortante, se levanta del suelo para buscar una cierta distancia hacia ella.

—Fue por Inuyasha. —musito Kagome inclinando un poco la cabeza, su flequillo escondía sus ojos. Sesshomaru la miro de reojo, apenas se escuchaba el ruido de las hojas de los arboles que chocaban entre sí, noto que esa sonrisa desapareció de su rostro; no podía evitar mirarla, tan apagada, tan silenciosa, perdió ese brillo especial que había visto hace pocos minutos. El no quería decirle nada, el fue testigo de cuando su medio hermano se separo de ella y fue una separación absurda, de cambiarla por alguien que ya estaba muerta.

—_Inuyasha es muy estúpido_—se dijo en su mente para luego avanzar con su caminata, quedando a una larga distancia pero escucho muy bien lo que ella dijo, —"_Los latidos de mi corazón, desaparecieron…Me siento, muy vacía"_ —lo escucho con esa voz femenina pero ronca, apagada y desanimada…Escondiendo su tristeza con una gran sonrisa.

—A veces no comprendo a los humanos…—murmuro al voltear a verla nuevamente.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo n.n**_

_**¡Sayonara! Atte. J.H**_


	2. Estúpidos sentimientos

_Estúpidos sentimientos._

Al día siguiente, la miko salió a caminar siendo acompañada por los dos pequeños, ellos jugaban y se divertían persiguiendo a unos pájaros de colores muy llamativos, se detuvieron por unos segundos al ver que los arbustos se movían de un lado a otro, la joven preparo su arco y flecha apuntando hacia el arbusto, —"¡Kagome!" —escucho una voz femenina que provenía del otro lado.

— ¿Sango? —dejo a un lado sus cosas y se asomaba al arbusto. — ¡Kirara! —exclamo al encontrarla ahí escondida. Del otro lado, la exterminadora llegaba corriendo hacia ellos, se detuvo y para recuperar el aliento.

—Miroku me dijo que te fuiste con Sesshomaru ¿Es cierto eso? —pregunto la castaña al sentarse en el suelo.

—Sí, pero lo hice por Rin—contesto con voz serena, — ¿Quieres comer algo?

—Hum bueno. —asintió con una sonrisa.

Entre ambas mujeres estiraron una manta con cuadraditos, era más bien un picnic, solo que había mucha fruta para comer, Sango le daba mimos a su mascotita que se había quedado dormida; aun ella no entiende _¿Por qué esta con Sesshomaru?_ Pero al verla tan alegre, sin preocupación alguna, cree que todo está bien. Sabe que sufrió mucho al separarse de Inuyasha y para ella, fue la mejor decisión que había tomado. — ¿Estas soportando mucho a Sesshomaru no? —interrogo un poco extrañada.

—Eh? Hasta el momento, no he hablado con él. —respondió al darle un bocado a su manzana. —Además, quiere estar solo.

—Ya veo. —decía la castaña siguiendo con la duda. — ¿Sigues pensando en Inuyasha?

Entre las ramas de los arboles, había alguien espiándolas, sin dudas escuchaba toda la conversación de aquellas dos mujeres, miro a un lado vigilando a dos pequeños que estaban comiendo fruta y luego, nuevamente se dirigió a observar y escuchar lo que iba a decir esa miko, el estaba allí para proteger a Rin.

Suspiro cansada, —Sango, ya te dije que esa es mi decisión…Inuyasha se quedara con Kikyo—respondió desviando la mirada, —Ya no vale la pena amar a alguien que sigue enamorado de otra persona.

—Kagome, lo siento—dijo la exterminadora para abrazarla con fuerza, —Se cómo te sientes. No quería hablarte del tema.

De pronto, Kirara se despertó quedando en posición de ataque, comenzó a gruñir presenciando algo: una bola de fuego rodeo por completo para retomar un tamaño más grande, abría su boca mostrando sus afilados dientes. La exterminadora se puso de pie para subir a su lomo, Kagome agarro sus cosas y le agarro de las manos a Shippo y a Rin, ellas dos vieron a una cobra gigante se desplazaba por los arboles derribándolas, la miko se preparo para apuntarle con su arco, por el mínimo sismo que produjo la cobra con sus ligeros movimientos, la de azabache fallo el primer flechazo.

— ¡Shippo, Rin corran! —grito ella para salvar sus vidas. Los niños corrieron lo más rápido posible, la cobra desvió su atención hacia las dos mujeres

— ¡Kagome ten cuidado!

Cuando Sango se dirigía para salvar a su amiga, fue golpeada por la cola y que junto con Kirara impactaron entre los árboles dejándola inconsciente, luego la muchacha trato de lanzar otra flecha mas, pero este mismo le aparto sus cosas hacia otro lado; con sus dientes le agarro de su arco, haciendo que ella quedara sosteniéndose de aquel objeto, gritaba pidiendo ayuda pero la cobra la lanzo al aire para después abrir su boca y comérsela. —_…Este será mi fin_—se dijo en su mente al ir cayendo en cámara lenta acercándose para ser devorada.

— ¡N-No! —gritaron los niños a unisonó. En ese momento, una silueta que apareció de la nada, ataco a la cobra cortándola por la mitad de arriba hacia abajo, una pequeña línea verde claro dividió por el medio dejando caer sus restos en algunas partes del bosque, con poca visibilidad la exterminadora pudo ver de quien se trataba, quedo sorprendida al verlos juntos de esa manera pero cerro sus ojos estando adolorida por el golpe.

Ambos se miraron de manera mutua, los rayos del sol causaba que aquellos ojos amarillentos resaltaran un poco más, Kagome desvió su vista hacia otro lado, no quería caer en sus ilusiones: escondiendo su rubor. —Gracias, Sesshomaru—agradeció sin mirarlo.

—No lo hice por ti, lo hice porque Rin me lo pidió. —contradijo al darle la espalda.

— ¿Sucede algo? —pregunto el zorrito al agarrarla de su kimono.

La miko trataba de evitar verlo como se alejaba, pero al recordar esos ojos amarillentos le causaba un ardor en su interior, maldijo que sus sentimientos hayan llegado nuevamente a su corazón, en este momento preferiría ignorarlos lo más rápido posible…Detestaba sentirse de esta manera y mas con una persona que no le correspondía.

—Sesshomaru—murmuro por lo bajo, le dirigió la mirada al zorrito y sonrió de lado, sabía que estaba sonrojada pero no le importaba. — N-No pasa Shippo. Debemos ayudar a Sango.

Cuando Kirara se recupero, al ver que su dueña seguía inconsciente se encargo de cargarla para llevarla a la aldea, —No te preocupes, Kirara, Sango estará bien. —le decía la joven al acompañarla hasta el dicho lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por la noche, una vez que tapo al zorrito para que duerma más cómodo, miro a la niña que estaba con sus ojos perdidos en la vela, la joven se acerco para taparle.

—Rin, todo estará bien…ya mañana tendría que prepararme para irme—hablo Kagome mientras le tapaba a la niña.

— ¿Por qué?

—Rin me gustaría quedarme pero en la aldea me necesitan…—suspiro desanimada. —Además dije que me quedare por dos días, contando ayer y hoy.

Miraron al pequeño zorrito dormir tranquilo, sin dudas la paso de maravilla estando con ellos pero siente que no debe quedarse mucho tiempo _¿acaso por temor? ¿De qué tenía miedo Kagome? _Seguramente tenía miedo por sus sentimientos, de volver a sentir lo mismo pero no ser correspondida por tal persona… —Buenas noches, Rin—le dijo al darle un beso en la frente.

—Buenas noches, Kagome —decía la niña al cerrar sus ojos.

Nuevamente, la muchacha se retiro de allí, saliendo a fuera para contemplar la noche, siempre en cada noche recordaba a Inuyasha, pero ahora que todo termino ya solo le queda olvidarlo, esta vez no vio a Sesshomaru a fuera, le pareció muy raro. — ¿Adónde se habrá metido?

El estaba sentado en una rama, estando a una cierta altura para estar alejado de ella, desde que la había salvado se ha sentido muy extraño últimamente, por esta noche quería distanciarse de esa mujer, su odio e desprecio hacia el ser humano, de apoco se va cambiando a unos ridículos y estúpidos sentimientos, negó con la cabeza, porque recordaba aquellos ojos cafés, su sonrisa.

—Estúpidos sentimientos, estúpida humana. —murmuro por lo bajo, gruñendo sintiendo odio. —"Sesshomaru ¿Dónde estás?" —escucho esa voz femenina pero ruidosa.

Kagome levanto su vista hacia arriba y lo vio allí, sentado con su vista perdida en la luna llena, no quería molestarlo, pero se preocupo que podría tener hambre, —Sesshomaru ¿Quieres comer?

—N-No. —respondió cortante.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Te dije que no, tonta humana.

—No me llames así, mi nombre es Kagome…Ka-go-me—le decía al deletrear su nombre estando molesta, se puso de brazos cruzados. —Solo vine a ofrecerte comida, es todo.

—No es necesario que te preocupes por mí. Humana.

—Es Kagome…

—Lo que sea.

—Antes de irme a dormir, me quedare un día más…—insinuó al dale la espalda.

—Te dije dos días. —contradijo el demonio al bajarse de la rama.

—Es poco. —musito desanimada, ese destello reluciente, frio pero hermoso. Otras vez, se ruborizo al verlo, se abrazo ella misma, odiando sus sentimientos y sufriendo por ese ardor. —Tienes razón, es mejor alejarse. —decía al verlo de reojo.

—Y otra cosa, yo no soy Inuyasha— insinuó al distanciarse. La joven se molesto por ese comentario, hizo un puño dirigiéndose al pecho del youkai, lo odiaba por lo que dijo, estaba a punto de llorar pero lo aguanto. Este le detuvo su puño agarrándola de la muñeca, quedo perpleja al notar que detuvo su golpe, se repitió ese cruce de miradas intimidantes pero a la vez se descifraban lo que escondía el uno con el otro. Le suelta la muñeca y ella se retira dejándolo solo.

—…_Esos ojos amarillentos, sus labios…El me salvo la vida, si no fuera por el ¿Qué hubiera pasado?_ —se decía en su mente, estando acostada en el suelo, por pensar tanto en el no podía dormir. Lo recordaba cada segundo.

Sesshomaru tampoco podía cerrar sus ojos, la odiaba porque cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, un cálido sentimiento le causaba un ardor en su frio corazón, por ser orgulloso no quería caer en esas tonterías, mientras más rápido se libre de esa mujer, más simple será olvidarla y evitar esas raras emociones y sentimientos que poseen los humanos.

En ambos pensamientos de estos dos, se decían —_"Estúpidos sentimientos"_ —sin dudas, ellos se enamoraron pero ninguno de los dos lo admitirá adelante del otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Durante la mañana del día siguiente, Shippo y Rin han quedados un poco confundidos por el comportamiento de Kagome hacia el demonio, al principio no se hablaban y ahora ella…se preocupa por él, aunque mucho no tenga sentido.

— ¿Habrá pasado algo entre Kagome y Sesshomaru? —pregunto la niña al estar sentada sobre un tronco.

—No lo sé…—contesto el zorrito mientras que observaba disimuladamente al demonio, que todavía permanecía allí sentado meditando, —No, no paso nada entre ellos dos. —aclaraba sin dudarlo.

—Ustedes mocosos ¿Qué hacen hablando de mi amo, Sesshomaru? —interrogaba Jaken estando de brazos cruzados.

—…N-Nada señor Jaken. —contesto nerviosa y mostraba su sonrisa torcida.

El renacuajo se alejo de ese par, el no es de soportar a los niños y mas que ahora son "muchos", como ya era el tercer día, tendría que estar festejando porque la humana y ese zorrito se iban a ir de su grupo, pero algo le llamo la atención, Rin estaba hablando con su amo, se escondió atrás de una roca para escuchar su conversación.

—"Señor Sesshomaru, por favor deje que la señorita Kagome se quede dos días más"—suplicaba Rin agarrándole del kimono.

—"…Lo pensare." —decía al levantarse del suelo. — "¿Dónde está la humana?"

—"La señorita Kagome se fue a bañarse" —respondió con voz serena.

Jaken salió corriendo de ahí, porque vio que su amo se estaba acercando. Le pareció extraño ver que Sesshomaru se fue a buscar a esa mujer, iba a seguirlo pero Ah-Un le daba un ligero golpe en la espalda, —…Creo que primero iré a alimentar a este animal.

Mientras tanto, Kagome Higurashi seguía bañándose, nada y disfrutaba estar sola, es decir, estaba tranquila sin ninguna preocupación, —_Debo alejarme de Sesshomaru, antes que cometa algo_ —pensó quedando en la orilla de la laguna.

—Esa mujer ¿Dónde estará? —se preguntaba al seguir el rastro de su perfume femenino, se detuvo olfateando para elegir entre dos caminos, izquierda o derecha, ya le faltaba poco para que salga del bosque, el solo la buscaba para quedar en un acuerdo, ni siquiera se espero las suplicas de la niña…¿tanto la quería a esa mujer? Gruño algo irritado. —Humanos. —murmuro. Se fue por el camino derecho, cada vez que avanzaba podía escuchar esa voz femenina. Frunció el ceño al verla tararear. —_"Ru-re-ru-re-ia"_ —escucho. Mientras, mas se acercaba vio que su ropa estaba sobre un tronco.

—Debo prepararme—murmuro Kagome estando cerca de la orilla, sin embargo, no se esperaba la visita de alguien más, sonrojada y a la vez asustada, se abrazo ella misma para taparse la parte de arriba de su cuerpo mientras que, la otra mitad seguía en el agua. — ¡¿Qué haces espiándome?! —preguntaba alterada.

—Vine a hablar contigo…—respondió tranquilo, no dejaba de mirarla.

— ¿Podemos hablar después?

— ¿Por qué no ahora? —preguntaba al agarrar la ropa de esta.

—Porque…yo estoy desnuda y necesito mi ropa—contestaba al señalarle su vestimenta.

— ¿La quieres? Primero respóndeme algo.

— ¡Sí! Pregúntame rápido, porque no me gusta que alguien me espié. —hablo desviando su vista, ocultando su rubor.

— ¿Vendrás conmigo a mi castillo? —interrogo Sesshomaru.

— ¿Castillo? Pero dijiste que me quede por dos días, así que no…—contesto la miko estando confundida.

— ¿No? Entonces quédate en el agua—decía al darle la espalda, llevándose la vestimenta de la muchacha.

— ¡Espera Sesshomaru! —grito al estirar su mano derecha, si él se llevaba su ropa ¿Cómo iba a regresar a la aldea? ¿Acaso regresaría con una vestimenta de hojas de los arboles? Volvió a llamarlo otra vez, vio que se estaba acercando.

— ¿Y? Vendrás ¿sí o no? —repitió su pregunta.

—…S-Si. ¿Por qué quieres que vaya contigo?

Le deja su ropa en el tronco y la mira de reojo, —Solo lo hago por Rin. —contesto dejándola sola. De alguna forma le causaba gracia por lo que hizo hoy, verla humillada de esa forma y además notar su rubor, era gracioso volver a recordar esa escena y ese rostro sorprendido. Aun en sí, sigue odiándose porque se siente cambiado, ¿hablando con esa humana insoportable? Se miro su reflejo en un charco de agua, —_ ¿Qué me esta pasando?_ —se pregunto en su mente, sigo mirándose en el charco y se le escapo una sonrisa. —Maldición—gruño enojado.

Ella se vestía colocándose su kimono blanco con detalles rojizos, le parece sospechoso cuando el nombra siempre a la niña, puede que sea por otra cosa y no por ella. — ¿Qué escondes Sesshomaru?

Cuando la miko llego a la cabaña, Jaken, Shippo y Rin estaban sentados en el lomo de Ah-Un, Sesshomaru estaba sentado esperando… — ¿Adonde vamos? —preguntaba confundida.

— ¡Vamos a ir a un castillo enorme, señorita Kagome! —exclamo Rin con emoción.

— ¿Qué? —quedo perpleja. —Shippo tenemos que avisar a la anciana Kaede.

—No será necesario. —hablo Sesshomaru al quedar frente a frente. —Inuyasha ya está protegiendo la aldea con esa humana.

Lo miro extrañada, como si detecto un toque de celos por su medio hermano, pero seguía sin tener sentido— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Es la verdad. —dijo sin dejar de intimidarla con la mirada. —Vamos a ir a mi territorio.

—E-Esta bien, como digas, S-Sesshomaru—asintió nerviosa. Se sonrojo cuando escucho que el youkai le dijo _–"Ven que te llego en mi espalda"-_ eso fue raro y a la vez inesperado. Lentamente, sus sentimientos estaban yendo por el lado del demonio, cuando sentía un odio contra él, fácilmente olvidaba los motivos por el cual lo odiaba, además que le salvo la vida y que jugó con el de una manera algo _¿infantil?_ Dentro de todo, le cuesta admitir ciertas cosas que ella misma todavía dudaba.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Espero que este capítulo les guste n.n … gracias por sus comentarios n.n **_

_**Me despido por hoy **_

_**¡Sayonara! Atte. J.H**_


	3. De cabeza

_De cabeza._

—_D-Despierta_

—_D-Despierta_

Esa voz masculina le sonaba muy familiar, ella abrió sus ojos, tenía una toalla humada puesta en su frente, miro hacia un lado; Rin y Shippo durmiendo en el suelo, tapados con una manta, observo todo su alrededor, la habitación estaba bien decorada. —_… ¿Dónde estoy? _—se preguntaba en su mente. Vio que la puerta corrediza se movió a un lado y vio entrar a Sesshomaru, acompañado por una extraña mujer.

—Ya despertaste, al fin. —decía estando de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué paso? —preguntaba al mirarlo.

—En el viaje, nos atacaron unas raras avispas mitad araña—contesto al ver a los niños que seguían durmiendo. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

Frunció el ceño, no se esperaba esa preocupación de parte del demonio, suspiro incomoda al seguir observando que no estaba en una cabaña, — B-Bien, aunque me siento algo adolorida. —respondió nerviosa.

— ¿Ella es la humana de la que me hablaste? —pregunto la extraña mujer.

—Así es. —asintió al quedar de brazos cruzados.

—Vaya Sesshomaru, te pareces mucho a tu padre. —insinuó en tono irónica.

—Cállate—hablo por lo bajo, al mirarla de reojo.

— ¿Quién es ella?

—Mi nombre es Irasue, insignificante humana…—contesto enojada. —Los humanos y su falta de respeto.

—Eh?

—Déjanos solos. —hablo Sesshomaru en seco, se quedo mirándola por unos segundos y luego miro a la niña, quien todavía seguía durmiendo. —Rin se preocupo mucho por ti.

— L-Lo sé, pero no recuerdo nada. —decía Kagome al apoyar su cabeza en la almohada.

—Después te contare todo. —dijo al retirarse de la habitación. El demonio estaba molesto con su madre, porque aquel comentario que había dicho fue de mas, no le agradaba la comparación que le hacia su madre respecto a su padre, sabe que la dejo por una humana, pero parece que todavía tenía su rencor hacia Inu Taisho y hacia Izayoi.

— ¡Amo Sesshomaru! —le llamaba su sirviente.

— ¿Qué ocurre Jaken? —interrogo sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

—N-Nada, pero ¿Adónde va?

—Iré a fuera, es todo. —respondió frio. —Jaken, ve a vigilar a la humana—ordeno.

— ¿Qué ha dicho? —pregunto sorprendido.

— ¡Has lo que te ordene! —exclamo levantando su voz, el renacuajo trago saliva nervioso y asintió con la cabeza, se fue corriendo del pasillo para entrar en la habitación. _— ¿Dónde se habrá metido?_ —se pregunto en su mente mientras que siguió buscando a su madre, reviso en cada habitación pero no estaba, después se fue directamente hacia afuera, la vio allí; para observando el cielo estrellado.

— ¿Qué ocurre Sesshomaru? —pregunto al notar su presencia.

—Sigues comparándome con él, ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de decir eso?

—Nunca, porque tengo razón. —contesto fría. —Primero fue esa chiquilla y ahora una mujer, creí que te importaba esa niña y nadie más.

—Me importa Rin y la protegeré.

— ¿Qué me dices de esa humana? ¿Acaso no era la mujer de Inuyasha?

—…—permaneció callado por unos minutos, vio que su madre volteo para mirarlo ya que no respondía nada a sus preguntas, —_ ¿Por qué me preocupo por esa humana?_ —se interrogaba en su mente, de repente la lluvia de recuerdos invadió sus pensamientos y también se acordaba esa voz ruidosa e femenina, quedo como inmóvil por esas preguntas tan directas.

~_Lluvia de recuerdos~_

— _¿Hola?_

— _¿Qué quieres? —pregunto estando con sus ojos cerrados._

—_N-Nada, solo vine a ver las estrellas—contesto la miko sin ni siquiera mirarlo. —Hermosa noche ¿no?_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

—_Sesshomaru ¿Quieres comer?_

—_N-No. —respondió cortante._

— _¿Estás seguro?_

—_Te dije que no, tonta humana._

—_No me llames así, mi nombre es Kagome…Ka-go-me—le decía al deletrear su nombre estando molesta, se puso de brazos cruzados. —Solo vine a ofrecerte comida, es todo._

—_No es necesario que te preocupes por mí. Humana._

—_Es Kagome…_

—_Lo que sea._

—_Antes de irme a dormir, me quedare un día más…—insinuó al dale la espalda._

—_Te dije dos días._

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

— _¡¿Qué haces espiándome?! —preguntaba alterada._

—_Vine a hablar contigo…—respondió tranquilo, no dejaba de mirarla._

— _¿Podemos hablar después?_

— _¿Por qué no ahora? —preguntaba al agarrar la ropa de esta._

—_Porque…yo estoy desnuda y necesito mi ropa—contestaba al señalarle su vestimenta._

— _¿La quieres? Primero respóndeme algo._

— _¡Sí! Pregúntame rápido, porque no me gusta que alguien me espié. —hablo desviando su vista, ocultando su rubor._

— _¿Vendrás conmigo a mi castillo? —interrogo Sesshomaru._

— _¿Castillo? Pero dijiste que me quede por dos días, así que no…—contesto la miko estando confundida._

— _¿No? Entonces quédate en el agua—decía al darle la espalda, llevándose la vestimenta de la muchacha._

— _¡Espera Sesshomaru! —_

~_Fin de la lluvia de recuerdos~_

—S-Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru…

— ¿Qué?

—No respondiste mi pregunta. —le dijo quedando de brazos cruzados.

—Sobre esa...

Mientras tanto en la habitación, el renacuajo vigilaba a la muchacha, todavía estaba sorprendido por la reacción de su amo, no se esperaba eso, el entendió que _¿quizás?_ se habrá molestado con su propia madre, pero estos hechos están ocurriendo desde que llego aquella mujer, por la culpa de la miko, su amo estaba perdido…Es decir, ha notado que surgió un cambio en el y es porque últimamente se queda hablando con esta joven. — El amo Sesshomaru se esta enamorando. —dedujo. —Y es por aquellos dos. —decía al dirigirle la mirada al par de niños durmiendo.

Una pequeña araña que quedo en la nuca de la joven, lentamente comenzó a hacer su recorrido por todo el cuerpo para cubrirla de telaraña, enredaba sus brazos y piernas, para el final le pico en el cuello; ella abrió sus ojos que de apoco se oscurecían, se levanto con dificultad, siendo manejada como un títere. Jaken se percato al verla levantada, — ¡Oye! ¡Vuelve a tu lugar, mocosa!—le dijo al amenazarla con su báculo de dos cabezas. Kagome lo ignoro, vio a un lado y estaba su arco y flecha, lo agarro… los gritos de Jaken despertaron a Shippo y a Rin, ambos vieron como Kagome le estaba apuntando con su flecha al renacuajo.

— ¡Señorita Kagome ¿Qué está haciendo?!

— ¡Kagome!

—Sobre esa humana te quería decir…—fue interrumpidos por los gritos de los pequeños, Irasue y Sesshomaru se alarmaron e se fueron corriendo hacia el cuarto donde se encontraban ellos, al abrir la puerta corrediza, vio que la muchacha estaba apuntándole a los tres, aquellos dos pudieron percibir una energía maligna a su alrededor, el demonio apenas vio una finas líneas que rodeaban las muñecas y las piernas de ella, — ¿Qué es esa energía? —preguntaba Irasue al ver como la flecha retomaba un cierto color violeta.

—Es el poder que tiene ella—respondió el youkai al tratar de distanciarla un poco, —Jaken, Rin y… el zorrito, vengan lentamente. —le ordeno al estirarle su mano.

—El zorrito tiene nombre—dijo Shippo al quedar de brazos cruzados.

Este hizo una mueca al escuchar una absurda queja, —…S-Shippo ¿cierto? —lo nombro dudando.

—Si así me llamo, ves no es tan difícil. —decía mientras se acercaban con pasos lentos, Kagome se movía de apoco, cambiando la dirección de la flecha, el youkai se quedo enfrentándola, mientras que Jaken, Rin y Shippo se escondían atrás de Irasue, quien reacciono e se preocupo por ellos.

—Humana…—le llamo la atención, la muchacha le dirigió la mirada, pudo ver que la araña iba creciendo de apoco, absorbiendo la energía y el alma de ella. Hizo un ligero movimiento, la joven soltó la flecha, los más pequeños gritaron —"¡No!" — cuando se acercaron un poco, vieron que la flecha roso el brazo derecho del demonio, lentamente, el kimono blanco comenzaba a teñirse de color rojo, nuevamente, Kagome preparo otra flecha apuntándole hacia el corazón del demonio, este se acerco hacia ella esquivando las flecha que le lanzaba, no quería hacerle daño, después de tanto que la odiaba, era como una oportunidad para matarla, pero no quería y mas que termino apreciándola, con sus garras le quito las telarañas pero aun seguía estando manipulada.

—Ka…—tomo una pausa y se quedo frente a frente. —K-Kagome, se que estas allí, sé que no te atreves a lastimar a alguien. —hablo al abrazarla.

—S-Sesshomaru…a-ayudame. —escucho que le susurraba. La araña que estaba en la espalda de la miko dejo de manipularla, la de azabache cayó derrumbada en sus brazos, este al ver que se distancio de la joven, su mano izquierda brillaba de un color verde claro, utilizando su látigo de veneno. Mato de un solo golpe a esa rara araña que estaba a punto de huir con unas alas de avispa.

—Todo está bien. —dijo Irasue al calmar a los niños.

—Señor Sesshomaru, ¿La señorita Kagome estará bien? —preguntaba la niña con miedo.

—S-Si, solo esta inconsciente, mañana estará mejor. —respondió al recostarla otra vez.

—Jaken, ve a acompañarlos—le ordeno ella al dejarlo con los pequeños. — ¿Vas a contestar mis preguntas Sesshomaru? —interrogo al fruncir el ceño.

Suspira exhausto y se llevaba su mano izquierda hacia su brazo lastimado, —…No me importa si me parezco a mi padre, pero también la protegeré a ella y a Rin, además ella ya no le pertenece a Inuyasha—respondió al voltear para mirarla.

—…Ya veo. —decía su madre al salir de la habitación.

Sesshomaru quedo en un rincón del cuarto, vigilándola, como estaba exhausto por todo lo que ocurrió, se levanto del suelo para acercarse hacia ella, asomando poco a poco su rostro para depositar un tierno beso en aquellos labios carnosos y después, volvió a su lugar; acostándose para quedar en un estando pensativo, dudando si lo que hizo _estaba bien o si estaba mal. _Pero lo que si tenía que admitir, es que esta mujer lo dejo _de cabeza. _Aun siente ese raro ardor en su corazón, comprendió que su medio hermano fue un _idiota _al dejarla ir por otra. Sonrió de lado, —Mejor para mí. —insinuó en voz baja. Con las cosas que le dijo a su madre, capaz la humana sea aceptada, puede que sea difícil, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer y era una charla entre mujeres.

—Esto no hubiera pasado si…yo…—no pudo terminar la palabras, ya que cayó inconsciente al suelo.

**~Flash Black~**

Durante el viaje hacia las tierras del Oeste, el se encargo de llevarla en su espalda mientras que, Jaken llevaba a los pequeños en Ah-Un, de repente, fueron atacados con telarañas que fueron tiradas a una cierta distancia, la de azabache voltea hacia atrás. — ¡Sesshomaru nos están atacando! —exclamo con temor.

—Jaken, adelantate con Ah-Un, nosotros nos quedaremos para distraerlos—ordeno Sesshomaru al detenerse en la punta de un pino.

— ¡Señor Sesshomaru!

— ¡Kagome!

— ¡No se preocupen, los veré luego! —grito ella para calmarlos.

Sesshomaru esperaba para que esas cosas se acerquen, podía notar que la humana estaba temblando un poco, porque justo vinieron a atacar…— ¿Qué son esas cosas? —pregunto la joven al ver que se aproximaban.

—Son una rara mezcla de avispas-arañas, su veneno es mortal pero son buenos manipulando a personas que sienten dolor…—contesto al mirar de manera horizontal. —Escúchame bien humana, quiero que los destruyas con tu poder.

—Eh?

—Solo así, podremos librarnos de estas cosas…El bosque que está debajo de nosotros, es supuestamente estamos en su territorio—hablo con voz serena. Al escuchar eso, la miko asintió con la cabeza y se preparo para lo que venía; lanzo una flecha, destruyendo a la mitad de los insectos, lo que ellos no se esperaban era que había uno atrás, Sesshomaru al esquivar las telarañas, por error se cayó a la humana de su espalda, caía entre los nidos de los insectos, velozmente la agarro antes de que toque el suelo.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, y gracias—dijo al darle un beso en su mejilla.

La miko y el youkai continuaban destrozando el resto de los insectos, cuando al fin término todo, este se dirigieron al castillo, donde le esperaban los demás, su madre los observaba con su rostro de indiferente. Lo que la joven no sabía, era que en su nuca quedo un huevo del extraño bicho.

**~Fin del Flash Black~**

—Discúlpeme por ofenderla, señorita Irasue—se disculpaba Kagome, después de haber desayunado con ella y con los demás.

—N-No hay porque, discúlpame a mí por ser irrespetuosa por lo que dije—contradijo la peli-plateada.

—Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Sesshomaru? —interrogo al no verlo.

—El está afuera. —Respondía tranquila, —Al parecer él fue el primero en levantarse y en desayunar. —insinuó ya conocía bien a su hijo, así que de eso no se quejaba. —Confió en ti, Kagome Higurashi, se que lo cuidaras bien.

—Iré a buscarlo. Y gracias Irasue. —Decía la muchacha al salir del castillo, no lo vio, decidió irse por la montaña de césped que estaba a las afueras del dicho lugar, al verlo allí acostado con su vista perdida en el cielo, miro que levanto su mano derecha (la que estaba vendada) al aire, como si parecía que quería tocar las nubes.

—S-Sesshomaru mi salvador—murmuro sonrojada. Se acerco, entrelazaron sus manos, el se percato por esto. Kagome inclino su cabeza, robándole un tierno beso, al romperlo el solo se quedo mirándola. —Desperté…con mis labios húmedos.

— ¿Como supiste que fui yo?

—Es fácil, tu madre me dijo que te quedaste cuidándome.

—Otra vez ella.

—Tampoco es para que te enojes con ella, tuvimos una pequeña charla.

— ¿Qué tal te fue?

—Bien, nos disculpamos, ahora tiene confianza en mí.

Se sentó a su lado, —Los dos perdimos la cabeza uno por el otro. —Insinuaba la joven al abrazarlo, el solo asintió con la cabeza, admitiendo lo que ocurrieron entre los dos, —Gracias por ser mi salvador. —hablaba al sonreír de lado.

— ¡Señorita Kagome, señor Sesshomaru! —Gritaba emocionada Rin al acercarse junto a ellos, Shippo fue recibido por Kagome y Rin por Sesshomaru, —Me alegro que estén bien.

—Ahora si somos una familia—decía Shippo continuando con el abrazo. —Kagome ¿Cuándo vamos a volver a la aldea?

—Quizás dentro de una semana…Quiero disfrutar. —contestaba la joven con una sonrisa.

Jaken se quedo mirándolos, sabe que parecía raro todo esto, pero lo acepto; acepto que haya otra humana más en su grupo, de alguna forma notaba esa felicidad que tenía su amo.

El demonio le dio un beso en la frente de su _amante,_ o más bien, _novia__,_ quien solo sonreía alegremente, entendí que con solo dos días basto lo suficiente para quedar "de cabeza" por una humana. Ella quien sufría por la culpa de alguien más: olvido por completo a su antiguo amor, nuevamente, se enamoro de alguien más, inesperado e en ciertos casos se diría, "un caso perdido", pero no fue así, sino que aquel youkai fue el que estuvo siempre allí, protegiéndola y cuidándola, a pesar que solo lo hacía por la pequeña, pero con paso del tiempo se acostumbro a proteger a alguien más aparte de Rin. Ahora, ellos se toman de la mano mientras que comían reunidos en el césped.

Kagome admitió que con dos días quedo de cabeza por la culpa de ese demonio, admite que quedo perdidamente enamorada de él… —Sesshomaru, mi gran amor. —se dijo en su mente al mirarlo.

—…Frágil pero valiente…mi novia, K-Kagome—se decía en su mente el demonio. —…La futura, señorita de Taisho.

_**Fin~**_

* * *

_**._. sé que fue muy rápido para el final, L-Lo se :s**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, agradezco mucho por sus comentarios :3 y discúlpenme por la demora :s**_

_**(Word 2.100 palabras) **_

_**Fue un gusto haber participado en este reto **__** y es mi primer reto xDDD**_

_**Me despido por hoy, ¡Sayonara! Atte. J.H**_


End file.
